


Mr. Lester

by sparklngsloths



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklngsloths/pseuds/sparklngsloths
Summary: Dan is nervous for his first day as the new theatre teacher at Coal Hill High School, but is calmed after he makes friends with the gorgeous English teacher with a quirky personality.





	

Dan Howell just got out of Manchester University studying to become a Teacher. He searched everywhere in Manchester for a school with and opening but there were none. So he said goodbye to his family and left for an opening at a secondary school in London. To Dan's great luck he was chosen as a drama teacher, something he would actually enjoy.

After having troubles of moving into his new flat it was finally Mr. Howell's first day of school. 

Entering the school was kind of overwhelming, remembering all the hard times he had making friends and such. Dan made his way to the Auditorium to set up his things and the lesson plans, but when he entered the Auditorium someone was already inside. It could not have been a student considering the door from the outside was locked. He walked down the walkway to see a man with raven black hair and black glasses. Dan could not see his eyes because his nose was buried in a book.

Dan cleared his throat and the man looked up to show his brilliant blue eyes. It was like looking into the ocean, Dan could just drown in them.

"Oh hi! Sorry I like to come in here because then I can avoid all the other teachers and just read. You must be the new drama teacher, yeah" questioned the other man.

"Um yeah," Dan replied quite awkwardly. There was a silence that followed and it was just them staring in each other's eyes, searching.

"Oh I'm Mr. Lester, the English teacher by the way but you can call me Phil!" Phil said with a smile that made his eyes light up.

"I'm erm Dan, Dan Howell. So why do you want to get away from the other teachers"

"They all have kids and families and they are kind of annoying always asking trying to set me up with guys since I'm a 29 year old with nothing to show for"

"Guys?"

"Yep, I guess I should leave you to set up your lessons. Anyways see you around Mr.Howell!"

Dan blushed when Phil called him Mr. Howell flirtatiously. Dan knew he was gay or maybe bisexual. He found guys attractive a bit more than girls but he had never been in a relationship with another guy. Dan was pulled out of his thoughts by the bell and students filled the halls with chatter. His classes were easy today because they mostly just played a bunch of drama games and getting to know everyone.

After his first two periods it was time for lunch so Dan made his way down to the teachers lounge to retrieve his pathetic sandwich.

It was a massive shit storm in the hallways with all the rushing teenagers. Dan had to claw his way through everyone to get where he had to go and he was almost there until Dan tripped up the stairs. He looked around and luckily there was no one since everyone went the opposite way to the the cafeteria.  
Dan made a really long and loud sigh before attempting to get up. The drama teacher pushed up his his body, slightly sticking out his bottom and grabbed the railing on the side of the stairs.

"You alright there Daniel?"

Dan knew that voice from this morning and turned around to meet ocean blue orbs.

"Uhh yeah yeah just not paying attention I guess"

"Haha you are telling me I saw the whole thing"

"Oh"

"But I have to say it was a nice view from behind"Mr. Lester commented with a smirk.

Dan turned bright red "Umm I was just uh erm getting lunch"

"I was heading that way as well, mind if I accompany you?"

"Uh yeah sure" Dan was still really red in the face from Phil's earlier comment but it was his first day and it would be good to make friends.  
~  
The pair had talked all lunch period and they had so much in common. They both liked the same music, movies, video games. Phil also turned out to be the English teacher and he loved books, couldn't keep his nose out of them. His favourite books were horror novels and his favourite author was Stephen King. His favourite anime was Parasite, he loves house plants especially cacti, he is 29 years old, he was born and raised in Rossendale, and his star sign is Aquarius. Dan also learned how unbelievably cute it is how he over shares a bit too much and he never shuts up, but his voice is so soothing Dan could listen to him talk about nothing for hours.  
-  
The two have talked for the past few weeks nonstop. Numbers were exchanged and they hung out at each others places a few times. Everyday Dan found his crush on the English teacher falls deeper and deeper into the territory of an obsession. Sometimes when he talks Dan will just ignore everything he's saying and just look into his eyes. They are the most beautiful things Dan has ever seen, and so intriguing too. Phil Lester has three different colors in his eyes, On the outside they are a crisp blue and as you get closer to the pupil they turn a bit ocean green or turquoise then throughout all of the colors there are flecks of yellow and gold. He swears those brilliantly bright eyes are like witchcraft, how does that even happen. But as he learns more about Mr. Lester Dan finds that his impossible eyes suit him very well as he also has an impossible personality. He's never met anyone as weird as him, but it's a good weird. Dan likes it.  
Phil seemes to be flirting with the new theatre teacher a lot, Dan doesn't know if he's coming onto him or he is just a genuinely flirty person. The students sure think we are a couple though. Dan hears them whispering, something about Phan, which Dan guesses is their ship name. Phil's heard it around as well and he's encouraging it. Sometimes he'll say suggestive things while students are around so of course they snigger and spread it around, and Dan think a few times Phil winks at them as if to confirm their suspicions. Dan doesn't mind but he is trying to keep his crush secret until Dan ready to make a move, but the students aren't helping.  
-  
Dan is sitting alone at lunch today, it's only been 20 minutes into lunch so maybe Phil's just being held up by something. There is still 30 minutes left anyway so Dan just waits till he comes. A few moments later Phil comes striding in the teachers lounge with a bunch of Chinese food.   
"sorry I'm late Dan, the line was crazy!"  
"It's alright. And that's a lot of food for just you."  
"Oh yeah I noticed your lunch wasn't in the fridge of the teachers lounge this morning and I know you are too cheap and lazy to go drive somewhere to get something so I bought us both Chinese food, since it's our favourite," beamed Phil.  
"Thanks! How much do I owe you?"  
"Nothing It's all on me!"  
"No really I-"  
"You know you could just say thank you."  
"Thanks" Dan blushes. The two of them sit and talk about the animes they've watched recently for awhile until the bell rings and Phil asks Dan to come to his classroom after school just to hang out while he marks papers.  
-  
Dan walks into Phil's classroom and pulls up chair next to the desk he is occupying. The caramel eyed man sits there tapping my fingers on the desk to the rhythm of Starlight by Muse, next thing he knows, Dan starts to hum along. Neither Dan nor Phil have said anything yet they just enjoy sitting in a comfortable scilence sometimes.  
Then only noise in the room is Dans tapping and humming. Phil looks up at him, not saying anything just staring. Both teachers hold eye contact and then Dan begins to sing the song in a soft tone, Phil cocks his head, intensifying his stare.  
It all happened so fast. In an instant Dan felt a warm pressure on his lips, and then Phil started moving so Dan followed suit. Then there were hands, Dan's on the back of Phil's neck and his rested on his lower back pulling Dan closer. Dan doesn't recall how he ended up sitting on Phils lap having a full on make out session. They both pulled back for air, breathing heavily with foreheads touching.  
"GUYS PHAN IS CANON! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT!" a voice shouted in the distance.


End file.
